あなたの嘘が真実になるとの砂は、ドロップ Sand, Drop By
by Scattered Kaleidoscope
Summary: Okay, so, this is just another musing of Yuuki. I have written a warning inside. Kaname/Yuuki as always. The title means Sand, Drop By As Your Lies Become Truth. I thought it was fitting. Please read and review guys! Love you!


Well! Here's just another musing of Yuuki's. Yes, there are two Yuki's mentioned in this. One is Yuki Cross, and will be written with YUKI. The other is her real self, Yuuki Kuran and will be written as YUUKI. The one that has no name in the beginning is YUUKI. Please message me if you have any trouble understanding this. Also, I just realized, I forgot my uh...disclaimers.

So, I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. If I did, I would not be writing fanfictions. I would be making fanfictions come true.

So, there's that. 3

* * *

><p>A figure twirled in the darkness. Long chestnut brown locks swirling around her. The rain fell gently, turning to shards of glass as she swept her delicate, pale feet across the ground.<p>

Her eyes were closed, her hair short. Her arms spread out in front of her, she imagined herself. Holding a little pistol, pointing it at a silver haired man. Her neck, two wounds as evidence of her sins. Holding the hand of a headmaster who so gladly took care over her.

Her fingers splayed against the wind as she turned, her legs melding an intricate pattern as she moved so gracefully that it would shame even the most talented ballerina, even the most talented vampire such as Alice Cullen, for instance.

The rain fell gently onto her skin, letting loose a barrage of little cuts which brought forth red droplets. She remembered then, how her world had changed. She had always admired him from afar, the man she could not have. Her silver haired partner, she knew, would always be jealous and in heart break and pain. He had sacrificed so much for her, and she had nothing to give him in return except sibling feelings.

The headmaster had understood her choice, that night. She had left the safety of the headmaster's private room to go to the Moon Dormitory; to see him. Alas, 'twas not to be as she had returned with crystalline droplets falling from her eyes. She had ran to the fountain, slumping down on the cold marble surface.

She had taken rose petals in her hands and crushed them to her face, her tears swamping the soft petals with the feelings of betrayal, confusion, and agonizing pain. She had, had a vision then. A sudden vision, but a vision none the less.

She had seen herself in the air- her back arched so her chest was to the sky. The gentle sunlight basked her in rays of golden love. A warmth so foreign, yet she could feel it and she had embraced it with no hesitation whatsoever.

She remembered, then, how the rays had ran their way through her body. The rays' flames licked through her veins like poison and her hair grew out to unimaginable lengths, reaching her ankles even. Suddenly, this long, brown haired woman came to a stop in the present.

She stood there, even as the rain soaked her hair, and her night gown. The shards of glass on the ground had melted away into puddles of sand. She sank to her knees and sat there, staring at the sand. She put her head in her hands, seeing briefly through her fingers. A hallucination of the Artemis Scythe caused her hand to reach out, but not grab the weapon for it was not there.

The click of a gun brought her back and she looked up to see an image of Zero, her long time friend and family. Her eyes still closed, be it as it may, she could imagine an outline of her friend. His eyes narrowed, angry, his finger poised on pulling the trigger.

She reached out, only to touch air. The two things she cherished the most were lost to her now: her humanity and her friend and family. Alas, she stood once more, slowly and delicately as a flower poised to the waiting sunlight that basked through morning curtains of green.

She stood there, for a long time, her eyes closed. The night gown hung tightly to her thin, feminine form. Her hips were shown deliciously, and her breasts were soft mounds against the fabric. Her hands fell limply at her sides, though her nails were beautiful. Her legs were long and shapely, her skin pale yet creamy as white satin.

The rain had stopped, then. The last raindrop hit the ground, and stayed the beautiful form of a droplet of water from the sky above her head. Against her better judgement, the young girl knelt to her knees at the side of a fountain, as she had imagined it just then. She rested her head on her crossed arms, one finger touching the droplet on the marble delicately.

"Yuuki."

A voice she had heard from far away brought her attention. She could feel it now, the softness of a pillow.

"Yuuki,"

A gentle sigh, a light plead. Her finger touched the water droplet again, and this time she took a deep breath as it engulfed her.

The water slowly crawled its way up her finger to her hand, then from her hand to her shoulder. The fountain scene fell away, and she felt the floating sensation once more.

The water engulfed her beautiful form, leaving her stone. Suddenly enough, large, darkl purple and black butterfly wings burst from her back, drenching her night gown in blood crimson as the stone pieces fell from her form.

Her hair was she had seen it in her visions moments ago- long and a luscious dark chestnut brown. It fell to her ankles, and once again she found herself dancing. Twirling, the voice from long ago having fallen away. She felt as though she had shed a skin she had been wearing for so long that it was obsolete.

"Yuuki."

This time, however, the voice spoke with authority, and she had no choice but to pause her dancing and stand there again as her mind assaulted her this time with its own visions.

On the outside world, Kaname Kuran sat by his now Yuuki Kuran's bed side. Ruka, Shiki, Aidou, Rima, Takuma, Kain, and Kaien stood behind him. Kaien's glasses were foggy with tears. Ruka's eyes as well as Rima refused to shed tears.

The rest of the boys, minus Kaname, were looking a bit foggy around their eyes. Their darling Kuran Princess had been like this since they had defeated Rido and brought the two Kuran siblings back to their Kuran family mansion.

Her eyes had suddenly closed once they reached the inside of the gates. She had fallen to her knees, then no more as Kaname had quickly caught her, cradling her with his hands. The guards- the Aristocrats had rushed forward, Kaien had been told.

They tried to wake her, knowing that in her current state, she could die or be trapped in her mind forever. Kaname had given up in the few weeks until the present. He did not eat, sleep, nor leave his room until Kaien had arrived with bearable news.

Yuuki Kuran's mind had simply put its self to sleep. It did not know who was the inhabitor of the body, now that she believed there were two of herself. It was confused, and as such had shut down, and would probably be running through her memories, trying to find the link.

They could only wait.

Yuuki stood there, listening as the voice called to her. Her bloodied night gown was her only form of clothing, and yet the voice made her feel naked.

She looked around, furiously trying to find the source, but alas was left with nothing- not even a simplistic clue to guide her. Suddenly she turned around and nearly stepped backwards with the vision placed in front of her. The one her mind, she knew, had found.

This Yuki. Yes, Yuki. This version of herself was different. This…this girl's hair was short, her auburn eyes wide with innocent and ignorance. Her body frail, wearing only a black and royal white designed uniform with a red bow to her chest. In her hand, she held the Artemis Staff- a staff of all things. Her eyes looked the other, Yuuki, with no hesitant feelings.

"Who.."

Yuuki's voice felt void of emotion, and scratchy as though she hadn't used it in ages.

"Who are you?"

Yuki stared at the reflection, her eyes wide, and her lips un answering to the imploring question. Finally she stepped forward simply, suddenly stopping.

Yuuki stepped forward, stopping as well. Against her mind's will, she reached out a shaky hand to touch the force- no, the mirror between them.

The mirror's surface glass shimmered, like water of a pond being breached. Her fingers trembled as the other's hand matched hers.

Her eyes were still closed, Yuuki realized. She could only use her power to see. As soon as their hands touched, there was electricity sparking through her hand, through her entire body.

Her eyes very slowly opened. She knew immediately what color they were, and suddenly things were actually lit up in her vision. Yes, she could see and imagine the visions with her closed, but they lit up wonderfully when her eyes were actually open.

Yuuki knew that if Yuki Cross' eyes were an auburn color, then Yuuki Kuran's eyes were a reddish wine color. That meant that what she was seeing now was her human self. The self she refused to believe was the vampiric self all along.

Slowly, though, the young vampiremiss realized that they were one. Yuki Cross and Yuuki Kuran were the same person all together.

The ten years that Juuri Kuran and Haruki Kuran had given the young vampiremiss were not lies, nor halluciniations.

The few years that Kaien Cross was involved in her life were not lies, either.

The two girls were one and the same.

A smile lit her lips, and her fangs were slowly shown. Yuki Cross' lips tilted in a bright smile as well, her eyes glinting.

Yuuki Kuran's fingers locked, as did Yuki Cross'. They held hands tightly, smiling at one another brightly through the blinding white pain that came with merging back together into one single being with no strings attached.

On the outside, Yuuki's eyes slowly opened to face the worried gaze of Kaname, and the other's.

He asked if she was alright, the others rushed forward to hug her and comfort her, her foster father first of course.

Her lips smiled brightly, her eyes shining like happy suns.

Yes, Yuuki Kuran was home.


End file.
